Here We Go Again
by Koujo Wheeler
Summary: Sequel to Jazz it Up! CH 3 Sarah finds out why Megatron and the Decepticons are after her again... and it was something she could have done without knowing.
1. I'm Still Here

Hey All! Finally got around to writing a sequel to "Jazz it Up!" Yay! I hope you like it, but if you haven't read "Jazz it Up!" yet, maybe you should ^_~ On with the fic!

************************************************************************

            _Dear Carlos,_

_            It's been a long time, my old friend... I still wish we were more than that again._

            I shook my head and deleted that last line off my computer screen. I wasn't going to bring that up in this letter. It had been ten years all ready- it was time to let it go. Ten years since the Autobots discovered what the Decepticons Laser Cannon had done to me. I couldn't age... nor could I die. Sixteen forever. Something Carlos couldn't handle. I took a deep breath and started my letter again.

            _Dear Carlos,_

_            It's been a long time my old friend- how are you? Things are kinda boring here on the Pluto Station- The Armory and Jazz are about as bored as I am; they've been helping mine the Energon, but it doesn't help much. I'd kill for some action, like we used to have in the old days. Remember all the fun we used to have? I really miss that. Optimus still treats me like a kid, but I guess there's good reason for that, eh? ^_~ Hey, guess what? I'm getting transferred to Earth, to work with Hot Shot again! And I was thinking, Mars is on the way to Earth. Maybe I could stop and see you, if you wanted me to. Let me know, all right?_

_            Sarah._

            It took a lot for me not to write "Love, Sarah." That part of my life was over. I clicked send and the letter zapped through cyber space and into Carlos' inbox. Would he even read it? A part of me doubted it greatly. Oh well.

            "You ready, Sarah?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my orange and blue Mini-Con friend. The only thing that hadn't changed for me- Jazz was still around, even after all these years. 

            "About as ready as I'll ever be, Jazz."

            "Finally wrote that letter, eh?" I nodded and he gave me a hug. "It'll be okay, Sare... but come on- Optimus wants you." My smile widened. Optimus had asked me, of all people/transformers, to help him get the Pluto Station up and running. It was hard to leave my "big brother," but it was Hot Shot that encouraged me to go.

            "It's a great opportunity, Sarah!" he said. "No one can handle Energon better than you, anyway!" That last line always echoes through my head- No one can handle Energon better than you... and I always remember the day I found out, ten years ago...

            "Armory, lets do it!" Stellar, Criterion and Shockstopper appeared out of nowhere and assembled my armor: Stellar was my weapon, a sliver sword; Criterion was the chest section of my armor, complete with wings and a helmet and Shockstopper was a shield. We were in space- it was during the Unicrom Battles and I had recently discovered that the helmet of my armor could be used as a space helmet. So, being the "hot shot" I am, I was out there, fighting along side the Autobots.

            "Sarah, you be careful!" I chuckled at my orange and blue Mini-Con companion, Jazz.

            "I will, Jazz-man. No worries." It was about that time a laser beam hit me dead in the chest. One made of one hundred percent pure Energon- more than enough to kill a normal human. I didn't have my Armor fully on yet. I should have died right there. But I didn't- the rest of my armor formed around me and I fought my hardest. When the battle was over, and Unicrom destroyed, the main topic of discussion was the wound I had on my chest.

            "Little sister, are you all right?!" I looked up at Hot Shot and smiled.

            "I'm fine, Hot Shot... just confused." I bit my lip. "I took that hit dead in the chest... how'm I..." Optimus shook his head. "Optimus? Is there ANOTHER part of the Prophesy you forgot to mention?" When I first hooked up with the Autobots it had been because of an ancient prophecy- The Dedicanvelope Prophecy told of a human child, a girl with black hair, brown eyes and an orange and blue Mini-Con in her possession would be the key for the Decepticons to win the War. She would be used as a power source for the Decepticons' Laser Cannon, which would destroy the Autobots. I had been used as the power source, but only for a brief moment. I had managed to summon the Armory and break free (A.N: Read more about this in my other Transformers fic, "Jazz it Up!").

            Anyway, the Autobots always seemed to forget parts of this prophecy- like the part about me supposedly dying after being used as a battery pack. I had to find that one out from Megatron. Kind of a killjoy, you know?

            "Yes, Sarah," Optimus replied, finally. "There is a part I forgot to mention." He took a deep breath- I don't know why. As far as I knew, robots didn't need air, but whatever. "The Prophets said that if the Laser Cannon didn't kill the chosen one... then she'd become immortal."

            "Oh god, is that it?!" I cried. "Geeze, I thought it was somethi..."

            "And she'd not age," Optimus continued. "Whatever age she was at the time she was used, she'd remain that age forever..."

            I could have lived happily not knowing that. Finding out that I'd never die, that I'd never look a day over sixteen... I could have done without that. And I could have really done without Carlos finding out. Less than a week after he found out, it was over between the two of us.

            "It won't work, Sare," he told me as we approached Earth. "I'll get older, you won't... and then when I do die..." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You don't need to live like that." I wanted to yell at him, tell him he was being an idiot and I'd rather live his life with him than live mine alone... but I didn't. I nodded and left with the Autobots. We went back to Cybertron and I stayed there for five years. Being that I was the only human that can handle Energon without any negative reactions, it was a good plan. Lonely, but good.

The next five were spent of the Pluto Station. You basically know the rest of the story from what I've told you so far. I was the main researcher/mechanic/human being. I was the only human being. That letter I sent was the first communication with Carlos, or anyone for that matter, since we said goodbye.

            "Hey Sarah, come on!" I looked up to see Jetfire looking down at me and Jazz. "Optimus is looking all over for you! Something important's come up!" I nodded.

            "Okay, I'll be right there!" As Jetfire and Jazz walked out, I sent a second letter to Carlos: "P.S: I'm still here."


	2. Old Friends

"Oh my God, no way! Rad, Alexis?!"

It had been ten years since I'd seen these two. It was strange seeing them- I knew I hadn't aged a day, but it honestly looked like they hadn't either. Sure, Alexis was taller and her hair had grown longer and she had it done up in a bun on the back of her head, but she still looked the same. And Rad- he hadn't changed a bit- he still had his spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was so great to see them.

"What are you doing here?!" I cried as I scooped them into a huge hug. "God, it's been forever!" Alexis started to laugh.

"I know! Gosh, Sarah you could have written at least once, you know?!" I smiled sheepishly.

"I've been really busy- being the only human on Pluto is a lot of work, ya know!" Rad let out a laugh.

"Well, it's great to see you anyway, Sare." He paused for a second. "Have you talked to Carlos lately?" I shook my head.

"No... I did manage to find five seconds to send him an email today... but I'm not expecting a reply anytime soon."

"His loss then, Kid." My jaw dropped. That voice- I'd know it anywhere. But... it couldn't be... could it? I turned around and my widened eyes filled with happy tears.

"Hot Shot!" I ran over to him and leapt into his hand, hugging his index finger tight. "It's so good to see you." I could hear Hot Shot chuckle as he lifted me into the air and gently cupped his hand around me- his version of hugging me back.

"It's been too long, little sister," he said. "You still a little hot shot?" I nodded happily, not relinqushing my grip.

"You better believe it!" I replied, then looked up at him, wiping my eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you on earth?" He nodded.

"That was the plan, originally... something's come up." I bit my lip and took note of Hot Shot's smile. I'd been doing this since we'd met when I was fifteen. Now, at age twenty-six, it seemed like I hadn't changed at all. In personality as well as in appearance.

"That's why we're all here, ain't it?" I asked, gesturing to Alexis and Rad. "It's something big, right?" Hot Shot nodded.

"Optimus will explain it at the meeting," he assured me. "Oh, and some other old friends of yours will be there." I smiled.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise." My smile widened.

"I love surprises."

We went to the large meeting hall on the Pluto station, where Optimus, along with other Autobots... and faces I'd not seen since leaving Cybertron.

"Red Alert!" I cried. "Smoke Screen! High Wire, Grindor, Sure Shock! All of you!"

"Hello to you too, kid," Smoke Screen said with a smile. "Looks like the gang's all here, eh?" I nodded happily, more tears coming to my eyes. Until this moment, I hadn't realized how much I missed them all. Jazz saw my tears and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Haven't seen you this happy since we left earth," he beeped softly. "I was wondering if I'd ever see that smile of yours again."

"I've smiled since earth," I protested, only to watch him shake his head.

"Not like that."

After giving us a moment to catch up on old times, Optimus called the meeting to order. As I took my seat, I noticed two figures standing off to the side of the room, neither of which I recognized. One was a red Transformer and the other was a human, wearing a metalic looking suit and sitting upon the Transformer's shoulder. I wondered who they were, but lost intrest as Optimus began to speak.

"As some of you know," he said, "the Decpeticons have risen again, with Megatron as their leader." Megatron- the name sent a shiver down my spine. It had been Megatron who'd oracastrated my kidnapping all those years ago...

***Flashback***

I couldn't believe it- I had been running for about ten minutes and managed to corner myself between the bad guys and the Great wall. That meant there was nothing left to do, but stand and fight... until I remembered that my armor was equipped with wings and rockets. I could just fly out of there with the push of a button.

"Hello there, Sarah." I turned around to see Megatron standing behind me. He was smiling and had one hand behind his back. I raised my hand up to the button as Megatron pulled his hand out from behind his back. "I don't think you want to do that, Sarah," he continued as his fingers opened. "Especially after you see what I have here." Carlos was lying in his palm, beaten; barely conscious; looking at me as if to say he was sorry. 

Carlos felt more than a little guilty. He had stopped for a moment to catch his breath, when Megatron had captured him... well a little more than capture. He had come up behind him and slapped him as hard as he could. Carlos went flying and landed about fifty yards away, after slamming into a tree and hitting every branch on the way down. Now, he was nothing more than bait for his friend... a girl he loved more than anything.

Meanwhile, I closed my eyes, bit the inside of my lip and said: "Don't hurt him, Megatron- leave him out of this." Megatron's smile widened.

"I won't harm a hair on his head, my dear," he said. "As long as you do exactly what I say."

"And what would that be?"

"Take off your armor and come with me. If you don't, I'll crush your friend until there isn't even dust left." I looked down at the ground. "So what's it going to be?" I sighed.

"You've got a deal." Carlos looked at me and began to shake his head.

"No," he cried, to the best of his ability- his voice was so horse, I could just barely hear it. "Sarah, you can't do this!" I looked up at him, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"For you, I will. Stellar, Criterion, Shockstopper- disarm." My armor removed itself and transformed to robot mode. "Stand down guys," I continued. "I made a deal and I won't go back on it." I looked up at Megatron. "Set the boy down and I'll come quietly." 

Megatron set Carlos down all right- he threw him right at me! Carlos slammed into me, I went flying and slammed into the Great Wall, almost leaving an impression. By the time I hit the ground, I was barely conscious. Through narrowly opened eyes, I watched Megatron scoop me into his hand and give an evil smile.

"Decepticons!" he yelled. "Retreat! We've got what we came for!" As he disappeared with me in his hand, another thought crossed Carlos' mind, just before he passed out.

***End Flashback***

"They've joined up with a group of Transformers known as the Terracons," Optimus contined, snapping me out of my flashback. "Their main goal is to collect all the Energon from every planet in the universe."

"So, they might be coming here?" I asked. "I mean, it'd be a waste of time if they did- Pluto's got the lowest Energon percentage in the universe." Optimus let out a sigh.

"They will come here, Sarah. But not for the Energon." I gave him a puzzled look.

"What for then?" Hot Shot cleared his throat, causing me to turn to him.

"Little sister- they're coming after you."


	3. Why?

Hot Shot's words hit me like a tin of bricks- you could tell by the way I was gasping for air. Me? Why me? After all this time, why would they be after me again? It didn't make sense...

"Why would they want her?" I looked over at the mysterious boy I'd noticed earlier. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Oh, and he looked cocky as hell. I chuckled- a wise man once said, "It ain't called cocky if you can back it up." I tilted my head to the side and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Greetings, young master," I said. "Might I have the pleasure of your name?" I could hear Alexis and Rad hold in a snicker. They knew what I was doing- trying to give the new guy the wrong impression of me, to confuse him. That's what I wanted right now, and the kid looked at me just like I thought he would- like I was off my rocker.

"I'm... uh..." he stammered. "I'm Kicker..." He nodded to the large Transformer he was sitting on. "This is my partner, Ironhide." I smiled at them both. Kicker looked about 16... but looks can be deceiving.

"How old are you?"

"16." Okay, maybe not in this case. "How old're you?" I hesitated- did I want to say 26? Would I rather be 16? Neither.

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age," I said with a smirk. Kicker- who in their right mind would name their son "Kicker?" (A.N: I WOULD!! Ahem... continue. ^^;;)- blinked a couple times... then smiled. It was a smile I could have done without seeing. Carlos used to give me the exact same one- the smile that made me fall for him...

"What's your name?" asked Ironhide.

"Sarah. Sarah Cornell." Ironhide's jaw dropped.

"No way!" he cried. "Man, you're famous back on Cybertron! You're the ONLY human that can handle Energon without any protective gear!" I looked up at Hot Shot and smiled.

"I got a fan club," I said in a singsong voice. "Nah, nah-nah, nah-nah, nah." Hot Shot chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, Sare," he told me. "Ironhide was part of mine first." I smiled... then frowned.

"You guys destroyed the laser cannon... what could they want me for?" Optimus cleared his throat, causing me to look up at him. In spite of the situation, I smiled and let out a light chuckle. "What'd you forget to tell me this time?" Optimus shook his head.

"This," he said. "I didn't forget to tell you. I just found out myself." I took a deep breath. Things that you just recently discover are never good. Believe me. "It would seem that they need to sacrifice you..."

"SACRIFICE?!" I yelled, causing Optimus and the rest of my company to cringe and back away- I sometimes have that effect on people. "Why do they want to sacrifice me?! WHAT would they sacrifice me to?!" Optimus took a deep breath.

"The Void." I shuddered. The mere sound of the name did that to me, along with the way Optimus said it. Really slow.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Optimus shook his head, I let out a sigh and pushed my glasses up on my nose. "Tell me anyway."

"The Void is a black hole near Cybertron." I looked up at the direction of the voice- how Hot Shot managed to know all these old prophesies was beyond me, but I was gonna got with it. "Over a million years ago, Daegal, the Dark Dragon Transformer wrecked havoc upon Cybertron... he nearly destroyed the planet."

"What happened to him?" asked Kicker. "I mean, he obviously didn't succeed in destroying Cybertron." Ironhide, Rad and Alexis nodded their agreement. I just stood there. I wasn't sure what else to do.

"The Ancients," Optimus said. "Our ancestors, imprisoned Daegal within the Void's endless darkness. But it was foreseen that if... that if the Chosen one of the Decepticons was sacrificed to the Void, then Daegal would be free once more and would be indebted to his freers..." Suddenly, everyone noticed that I was being very quiet. Hot Shot looked over at me, seeing an old memory replayed. I was sitting in the corner of the room with my arms wrapped around my knees, trying not to cry. He knew what was to come next- my emotions would collide and all would break loose.

"So," I said. "What you're telling me is that a million years ago, the same idiots that said I'd be used as a battery pack also found out that I'd be tossed into a wormhole and help destroy the entire Autobot race?!" Just like last time, my voice got louder with each word I said and everyone nodded and backed away. "Well that's just great!" I continued. "Just when my life can't suck any more than it already does, let's add in another prophesy!" Thankfully, I've managed to get a better hold of my emotions over the past ten years. So, I was able to refrain from crying until after I stormed out of the room.

"Hmm," said Rad. "That's usually when she'd start crying." Ironhide looked at him, confused.

"What's crying?" Hot Shot took a deep breath and looked at Smoke Screen.

"You wanna explain this one?" Kicker shook his head and walked out the door, right after me.


	4. Skateboarding

One of the things I had picked up from Carlos was a love of skateboarding. But, being the perfectionist I am, I felt the sport needed my own personal touch: Music and... oh come on, do I really need to explain? We're on PLUTO for crying out loud! Still haven't got my drift? Okay, REALLY big hint- zero gravity skateboarding. That's right- I grabbed my skateboard, my CD player and went out to an inclosed crater in the ground that served as a Stellar halfpipe. There was pleanty of oxygen, but there was NO gravity.

This was my paradise. A cold, baren wasteland on the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, where the sun never shone and there were stars as far as the eye could see. It's been said that in space, no one can hear you scream. That was fine by me- all I needed was my music and my skateboard and I was content. Please note, content is about two degrees lower than happy and happy is two lower that estatic. To be happy, I needed Hot Shot and the rest of my friends. To be estatic... I needed Carlos.

Carlos. My ex-boyfriend. My best friend. No one could make me laugh, make me smile... no one could even make me cry like he could. Like my sixteenth birthday- the tears I cried that day were for pure happiness.

I never knew when my birthday was. I didn't even know my last name. I couldn't remember either. But Carlos, he took the time to find out, to discover that my name was Sarah Jo Cornell and my birthday was January 25th, 1986. And we danced to one of my favorite songs, one Carlos said reminded him of our realtionship: "Angel Eyes" by the Jeff Healy Band.

***Flashback***

As the song ended, I looked at Carlos and smiled.

"I can answer that question for you, Carlos." He gave me a puzzled look.

"You can?" he asked. "Which one?"

"The part about a clown like you being with a girl like me." My smile widened. "Out of all the other clowns who spent the day trying to impress me, my heart went to the one that was himself and didn't even try. I love you for you, Carlos- don't ever change."

***End Flashback***

Did you know that when you cry in zero gravity, your tears just float in the air for everyone to see? This is sort of a good thing- you don't have to wipe them off your face. But you can see them floating in the air when you skateboard past... and they hit the ground like a ton of bricks when some idiot comes in and turns on the gravity. As did I.

If I hadn't been immortal, a fall like that would have killed me. I had just gone up into the air and was in the middle of preforming a 3600 stalefish (grabbing the side of your board and doing 10 complete circles), when some complete IDIOTcame in and turned on the gravity. I was about five hundred feet in the air, gravity comes on and did a nosedive straight down into the crater.

"Whoever you are," I said, picking myself up off the ground. "My glasses are busted, so I can't see you. But, you've got less than three seconds to get out of here before I beat your ass anyway." I'm not one to swear. I need to get REALLY ticked off in order for that to happen. But when I heard the voice belonging to the perpitrator... I couldn't be angry.

"I'm sorry Sarah! I didn't think you'd drop like that and... how did you survive that?!" I looked up at Kicker and shook my head.

"I'm immortal."

"You're what?!" I smiled and let out a sigh.

"Sit down, Kicks," I said. "This'll take a while."

***Meanwhile, in another part of the Galaxy. (A.N: We will temporarally be switching to a third person point of view until you see another one of these little A.N's. Thank you.)***

Earth's moon. Former location of the Decpticon Base. Not even former. Megatron smirked as he looked around the old base- it was so destroyed, so out of comission... Optimus Prime would never think to look for the Decepticons here.

"Starscream! (A.N: I got the name right this time! ^_^!)" he yelled. "Have the Terracons located the child yet?"

"Sarah." Megatron looked behind him to see Starscream just standing there. "Her name is Sarah," Starscream said again.

"I don't care what her name is," Megatron said angrily. "Have you found her yet?" Starscream shook his head, prompting an angered sigh form his leader. "Well, don't forget your mission. We need to find her!"

As Megatron walked away, Starscream thought about Sarah. Truth of the matter was, the human child never left his throughts... child. He couldn't call her a child. She was more, so much more than that. When he joined the Autobots for that brief time, she was the first of the humans to warm up to him. Which was odd, considering the fact that out of all the Decepticons, he had treated her the worst. And she and Hot Shot were so close... and Hot Shot hated his guts.

"He doesn't belong here, Optimus," Hot Shot exclaimed. "He's a Decepticon, who knows what they're up to with this!"

"Autobot," said Starscream. "If I wanted to kill you, then you would be dead by now."

"You wanna go, Decepticon?"

"Yeah!"

"For the love of God, both of you SHUT UP!" The two Transformers looked at each other, aghast. Then they looked down- Sarah was staring up at them from her place on bike mode Jazz. Her brown eyes were flashing behind her glasses and she had her arms crossed in front of her, angrily.

"Sarah..."

"No," she said. "Both of you need to grow up, right now." She waved her arms around. "Do you see this? This is called peace- the opposite of war, which we've had a little too much of lately! I may be okay at fighting, but I'm not to fond of it. So if you to want to take each other out, wait until we're in the middle of something. Until then..." She took a deep breath. "Starscream... welcome to the Autobots."

With that, Sarah turned her bike and left, taking the memory of her sudden outburst with her. But that was not all she'd taken- she'd also taken Starscream's heart.


End file.
